Tratando de conquistar
by Amai kureiji
Summary: En una realidad alterna Doof2 logra dominar ambas Areas Limitrofes pero necesitara ayuda de su otro el, ademas de que pasa algo entre ellos, mientras que los de la resistencia intenta detenerlo al igual que los de la primera dimensión con la ayuda de alguien misterioso. ¿Podrán lograrlo o su reinado del terror seguirá?


LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A LA SERIE PHINEAS Y FERB.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Imagina una realidad alterna, donde Phineas no atrapo el bats y fue golpeado por la pelota. Donde Candance2 al intentar atacar, fracasa. Donde Doofenshmirtz2 gana.

-Ahora tengo 2 Areas Limitrofes, técnicamente son 6 estados-dijo doof2 arriba de el departamento de su otro-ahora tendré un nuevo ornitocyborg y un niñocyborg-.

Phineas y Perry estaban inconscientes en el suelo mientras doof2 los veía con una gran sonrisa malvada.

-Normbot, quiero que pongas a estos dos en mi maquina-dijo mientras un normbot se los llevaba.

-Pero creo que no podre estar a cargo de 2 Areas Limitrofes a la vez-dijo pensando-humm...lo tengo, ¿donde esta mi yo?-. Aparecio doof frente a el.-Oh ahí estas oye te tengo un trato...-.

Los normborts destruyeron los inventos de Phineas y Ferb.

Ahora ellos les daban sus dooferoles.

EN LA SEGUNDA DIMENSIÓN

Candance junto con sus hermanos y Jeremy fueron vencidos por los normbots y puestos en prision de nuevo.

Las chicas de la resistencia fueron puestas bajo vigilancia mientras Doof2 llegaba para decidir que hacer con ellas.

Baljeet y Buford lograron esconderse y no ser capturados.

EN LA PRIMERA DIMENSIÓN

-...y tu gobernarías esta dimensión-dijo Doof2 dirigiendose a Doof-tenemos un trato?-.

-Muy bien, pero solo si me devuelves a el chico junto con perry el ornitorrinco-dijo doof.

-Claro,cuando ellos sean cyborg´s te los daré.-

-No, yo quiero decir que no quiero que los hagas cyborg.-

-¿Qué, porque no?-

-No lo se simplemente no quiero,yo tendré mis planes con ellos después-

Doof2 frunció el seño

-...de todos modos hace un rato mande a mi normbot a mi maquina-dijo doof2 victorioso-creo que ya no se puede hacer nada.

-Señor no encuentro su maquina-dijo un normbot que tenia a Phineas y a Perry.

Doof2 frunció el seño aun mas al oír esas palabras detrás suyo.

-hum ok, normbot dale ese par a mi otro yo-le ordeno al normbot Doof2-ash ahora si tenemos un trato?-.

-...ok esta bien-dijo Doof estrechándole la mano a su otro el.

-Eres tan dificil-dijo quejándose Doof2-Si tan solo no me gustaras sexualmente no aceptaría-dijo esto ultimo antes de irse.

-Pues muchas graci...espera que?-dijo sorprendido Doof.

Ahora Doof controlaba el Area Limitrofe 1 mientras Doof2 su propia Area Limitrofe.

La agencia fue destruida y los animales puestos en jaulas. Mayor Monograma fue secuestrado al igual que Carl.

Por si las dudas Candance y las exploradoras fueron puestas bajo vigilancia.

Oh si todo es gris ahora.

Doof decidió que todos se llamarían igual Luis Angel y una que otras normas, reglas y leyes.

Si pasaban en su estatua de el mismo se tenían que inclinar ante ella como símbolo de adoración y respesto. Y aunque el prefiere que usen todos batas blancas,tenia que seguir,también, algunas ordenes de Doof2.

Mientras Doof decidía que hacer con el chico y perry el ornitorrinco, los puso en una trampa.

-Wow que pensaran Vanessa, Charlene y Roger al ver que domine el Area Limitrofe-se pregunto Doof

MIENTRAS TANTO

-Vamos Vanessa tenemos que escapar-dijo Roger apurando a su sobrina Vanessa.

-Esperen ¿que pasara con papá?-pregunto Vanessa.

-Entiende hija, el ya no nos quiere-dijo Charlene a su hija-ahora el tiene el poder y para el nosotros no seremos nada.-

-P-pero es papá, no creo que suceda eso-dijo Vanessa.

Se escucho una explosion muy cerca.

-VAMOS CORRE VANESSA-grito Roger al ver que era un normbot el que atacaba.

¡RAYOS!

¿Que mas puede pasar?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MI PRIMER FANFIC YAY!

BUENO CREO QUE YA SOSPECHARON CUAL SERA LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL XD

NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.

acepto criticas soy nueva en esto.


End file.
